Gyakuten Romance
by mariannesinger16
Summary: Their relationship is complicated enough as it is, so how could you possible complicate it even further? And how could you complicate it right in the middle of a mystery? WARNING: Contains yaoi/shounen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

_"Why? Why did they do that? She didn't deserve it. How dare you do that to her, you sick bastard. And after she went out of her way to help you."_

 _"There. It's done. It's okay, they deserved it. Isn't that right, Senpai?"_

* * *

"Augh!" A loud growl came from the small speaker. "I can't believe I have to be gone this weekend. Are you gonna be all right without me, Naruhodou-kun?"

"Calm down," I said with a smile. "I'll be fine. You just focus on your-" I tried to remember the word. "-ceremony thing."

"You'd better not have any exciting mysteries without me!"

I laughed.

"I can't make any promises. You know how crazy our lives are. Well, I'll see you in a week, Mayoi-chan. Bye."

"See you later."

A beep went from my small phone.

I'm Naruhodou Ryuuichi, I'm a fairly experienced defense lawyer. The girl I'd been speaking to was Ayasato Mayoi, a teenager who's my friend and assistant, and also like a little sister to me.

She normally lives with me in our office, but that weekend she'd been summoned to her home village for some type of spirit ritual. To this day I still don't understand it completely, maybe I should've asked her more about it before she suddenly had to catch the train. She didn't even have time to tell me about it before she ran to the station, only able to tell me about it on the phone.

While it was somewhat peaceful without Mayoi-chan in the same room as me, not having to listen to her excitedly yell at the TV screen over some annoying cartoon, it was also a bit boring, being by myself in this large and empty office.

Looking around my then peaceful quarters, I let out a sigh that didn't really reflect any emotion.

I opened the window to welcome in some fresh air, letting in a thick piece of paper that seemed to be stuck in between the window's edge and the wall next to it.

 _(That's weird,)_ I thought. _(How'd that get in there?)_

I picked up the paper and curiously turned it over, seeing there was writing on it with alien handwriting.

 _("You're Naruhodou Ryuuichi-san, aren't you? We need your help. Murders have been recurring frequently in my home town, Teiryo. I've heard from a reliable source that you've solved several cases before in the past, so I beg of you to come over to Teiryo and help me. I'm afraid I can't give you my name, but maybe I might if I see you here.")_

I didn't quite know what to think when I read the letter. Not only was I confused as to how someone managed to stick a note in the window to my two story office, I was curious as to who they were, why they couldn't tell me their name, and what was the meaning behind these murders.

It's true, I have solved several cases before in my career, but I think they misunderstood. I only investigate to defend my client to help prove them innocent, I don't investigate unless I have someone to defend.

Still, I was intrigued.

 _(Looks like I found something to keep my mind off Mayoi-chan.)_

* * *

After about an hour of flying on a plane, I reached Teiryo, a small and quaint little town that didn't seem to be populated of too many people.

 _(Everyone seems happy and carefree,)_ I noticed. _(Not like they're living in a place where murders happen often.)_

The town was so small it was easy to notice a bride and a groom running out of a Church into a limo from the side walk. It was hard not to smile at the happiness on the newly found couple's faces.

Watching them drive off made me reflect on the topic of romance. I'd always wanted to get married myself, but the one girl I had a crush on sadly passed away. Mayoi-chan's younger cousin, Harumi-chan, thinks her cousin and I would make an "adorable" pairing. I love Mayoi-chan, but I could never see us as anything more than friends. Plus, she's a little young for me.

 _(Hmm,)_ I thought. _(Settling down.)_

[ _Would_ _be awesome_ ]

 _Would be interfering_

 _(You know, that actually wouldn't be such a bad idea.)_

A streak of red and silver flashed before my eyes. I stopped in my tracks, my gut tightening and a warmth spreading across my cheeks.

The door in front of me swung open, hitting me in the face. I held my nose and took a step back, letting out a cry of pain. Coming from behind the door, no doubt from hearing my cry, was a man who resembled the red and silver that made me stop and get hit, with a face I'd recognize anywhere.

"Mitsurugi?"

"Naruhodou?"

Though I recognized his appearance and his usual deep voice as my old friend, I doubted it was really him. Because judging by his slight smile and the way his eyes lit up, he looked happy to see me.

"Oh, thank goodness," he whispered to himself, and then slightly louder, "Do me a favor, play dead."

He stepped forward and punched me where the door had landed, knocking my skull against the sidewalk.

"Would you wait, attorney-san!?" From behind my eyelids, I heard a voice that was hard to distinguish between feminine and masculine. "I'm just asking for a little-"

"Oh my gosh!" Mitsurugi cried as I felt him hold my head. "Someone's unconscious! Did I do that when I slammed open the door!?" He whispered in my ear, "Play dead or I'll kill you."

 _(Yup, that's definitely Mitsurugi.)_

I felt him lift me up on his back.

"Perhaps we can do this some other time, I have to get this man to a hospital. Well, have a good day."

He sounded rushed, and desperate to evacuate the situation. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes and turned around to see whoever he was fleeing from wasn't pursuing us. I looked forward to see he was indeed carrying me on his back. I sat up slightly, holding myself up on his shoulders.

"You know," I said, "why do I see you everywhere I go?"

Mitsurugi stood up straight, knocking the back of my head against the ground again.

"I should be asking you that," he said. "It's almost like you're stalking me. What're you even doing here?"

I slowly stood up, rubbing my head in pain.

"I got a letter from someone," I said as I handed him the paper. "They said they had a mystery for me."

He took it from me, and pulled out another paper, looking back and forth at them.

"It seems someone wants us both to work on this case." He looked up at me, a familiar challenging smirk on his lips, and his eyes slightly narrowed. "But it says nothing about me solving it before you do."

I felt my face take on a similar expression.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe."

 _"You're being so immature"_

[ _"Sounds_ _like fun."_ ]

"You know what? That sounds like fun, Mitsurugi."

My silver haired rival walked behind me, still smiling.

"You know, I'd hate to leave you like this while I have such a major lead."

"Major lead? How long have you been here?"

"Almost the whole day," he replied with a bit of pride in his voice. "It would get pretty boring if you weren't at least one lead away, so I'll go ahead and give you a hint. All of the murders have something to do with a girl named Savuru Drou."

Without saying anything else, I heard him walk away from me. Keeping my head forward, I walked straight ahead.

It was a complicated relationship of ours, me and Mitsurugi. Little did I know then that by accepting his challenge, I was about to complicate it even further.

 _(Savuru Drou,)_ I thought to myself. _(All right. I'll find her and question her. See if you can solve this case before me, Mitsurugi Reiji!)_

 **A/N: Phew. Finally got this down on paper. Everything just seemed to flow out naturally, I have the entire thing planned. Okay, now, I'd better answer some questions that I can already tell people are gonna ask... Like, why am I using the Japanese names? Because I prefer the Japanese translation to this series. That is all. And why did I take out Mayoi? I like her, I really do, buuut I couldn't think of what she'd do in this story, so I had to take her out. What is Teiryo? It's a random town I made up. Hey, it's better than any of the crap the English translation threw in. What are those brackets? I'm going to be telling this somewhat to how the games are, so I'll be having two options on screen, and the option in brackets is the option I'm selecting. So, what will happen in this mystery? What will complicate Ryuuichi and Reiji's relationship? Tune in next time, suckers!**


	2. Chapter 2

I started asking a few people if they knew any of the victims. After about two hours, I got the names of a few people who were killed within the week. It wasn't until the next day when I was looking over the names I'd been given when I heard a voice call out to me,

"Hey, you!"

It was a kid who looked to be about in their early high schools or late middle schools with short scruffy brown hair, brown eyes, and was slightly over weight. I had a bit of a difficult time telling whether or not they were a boy or a girl, and their voice certainly wasn't helping.

"Um, hi-"

"You're that guy who was knocked out unconscious yesterday! Are you all right?"

 _(This must be the person Mitsurugi was trying to get away from.)_ "Yes, I'm all right. I just got a bruise."

 _["Who are you?"]_

 _"Do you know anyone named Mitsurugi Reiji?"_

"Thanks for worrying about me, though. What's your name?"

"Drou. Savuru Drou."

A rush of excitement gripped my gut. _(It's her! And now I can confirm that she's female!)_ "Nice to meet you, Savuru-chan. I'm Naruhodou Ryuuichi. I assume you've heard of the murders going on around here."

Savuru's expression faltered.

"Yes," she replied nervously. "I honestly wouldn't be out and about right now if there weren't so many people around in broad daylight."

"I'm current-"

"Hey!" She went from nervous and unsure to energetic and positive. "Do you wanna do a critique exchange?"

"A-a what?"

"I'm the founder of a group called Constructive Criticism!" The way she lit up when she spoke reminded me of Mayoi-chan. "It's our job to give criticism in exchange for criticism. We try to get the help of as many people as we can."

 _"That's kind of weird."_

[ _"Sure, we can exchange."_ ]

 _(I can use this to get some answers out of her.)_ "Sure, we can exchange."

"Perfect!" It looked like she was resisting to hug me. "You're certainly better than my last client. Follow me, our office over this way."

* * *

I honestly didn't know what I was expecting going into a group founded by a little girl. It was made up of six people in total, all looking to be Savuru's age or younger.

Their 'office' was a tacky shed on the outskirts of Teiryo, and it looked like it would fall at just the sight of a storm. Still, it was hard not to smile at their naiveness, and a warm feeling came over me as I played along.

"This is Naruhodou-san." Savuru introduced me with a smile. "He's the next one we'll be critiquing."

"Does he even need us?" a younger girl asked as she circled me. "Has no one ever told him how ridiculous his hair looks?"

It hurt to keep the smile.

 _(I should've seen that coming.)_

"Save that for later, Minorin-chan, he's gonna be going first."

"So," I said, "do I just give my thoughts on your looks?"

"Hmm, normally yes, but right now I wanna hear your thoughts on one of my critique exchanges."

A wave of relief came over me. I didn't have the heart to tell her I couldn't tell what her gender was.

"I wasn't sure about this, but the way he reacted to my critique made me wonder if I did something wrong."

"Were you critiquing someone without the rest of us, Drou-Senpai?" a boy asked.

"Well, he came to me first, and he was such an easy target who was in desperate need of criticism that I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry."

Her apology seemed to win the other children over.

"Drou-Senpai is so responsible!"

 _(If she's responsible, then she would've told you about this immediately after it happened. Just keep quiet, let the kids have their Senpai. You know exactly what it's like having someone you look up to.)_ "So, what was his name?"

"Oh, uh-" She lightly hit her head. "I didn't get his name. But I remember that he had terrible sense in clothing with a red suit and a cravat."

 _(And with that, I already know how this is started and how it ended.)_

"Anyway, I was getting a smoothie when he came over to _me_ -"

 _"Are you Savuru Drou?" he asked_. _"I have a few questions for you."_

 _With just one look at him, it was clear no one ever told him how he looked._

 _"May I give you some criticism?"_

 _"Wh-"_

 _"One, the color you're wearing doesn't go with your eye, skin, or hair color. You're clearly a winter, you shouldn't wear such bright colors. Two, what the hell is with the ruffles? You look like a 60's rock star."_

 _He seemed to be looking for words to say._

 _"60's rock star? I'll have you know, I'm a lawyer!"_

 _"Oh my God, it's worse than I thought," I said. "I was just giving you criticism, as you clearly need it."_

 _His facial expression changed, it looked like his eyes were about to fall out of his skull._

 _"I didn't ask for you 'criticism'."_

 _"Calm down, as humans we all need to learn how to accept criticism. And I'm up and willing to accept critiques as well! So now that I gave you criticism, you give me some, please."_

 _"Freak," he muttered. "Look, are you Savuru Drou or not?"_

 _"What the- I gave you criticism! You could at least have the common courtesy to critique me back!"_

 _"I didn't ask for your criticism, nor do I accept it. Now are you Savuru Drou?"_

 _"I won't answer any of your questions until you critique me!"_

 _It looked like he was doing whatever it took not to hit me._

 _"Fine. I'll look for Savuru-san elsewhere."_

 _"Wait a second! Attorney-san!"_

"And then when I chased him out, his clumsy ass apparently knocked Naruhodou-san here out, and had to rush him to the hospital. Did you seen him, sir?"

I sighed.

 _(You couldn't let the kid have her fun, could you, Mitsurugi?)_ "Yes, I saw him. And while the way he dresses isn't my personal style, I'd be lying if I didn't say your critique was more of a nitpick."

"Even so, he needs to be mature enough to accept criticism," Savuru argued. "It's the only thing we human beings have to help us improve."

"That's true, but not all criticism is helpful, like your nitpick on the way he dresses. I know the guy, it's just a style he has."

"Should we find squinty ruffles, Senpai?" Minorin asked suddenly. "He could really learn how to appreciate someone going out of their way to help him."

" **Igi Ari**!" For a moment, I forgot I was out of the courtroom. "If he didn't accept your critique, sorry, but it happens. There's no logic to harass him over this, the best decision would be just to drop it." _(Squinty ruffles. I'm gonna have to remember that one.)_

"I wouldn't let anyone here harass him."

[Be _harsh_ ]

 _Be gentle_

"But you were harassing him yesterday to the point where I had to play dead just so he could get away from you. If you think he needs to mature because he won't accept criticism, you need to mature to realize that not everyone is up and ready to accept it. You also need to be mature enough to respect that people have their own styles." I stretched out my finger. " **You should only give critiques if you have their permission**!"

Silence hung over us for half a minute. The way the children were looking at me gave off a vibe that they were about to hit me.

 _(What the hell are you doing, Ryuuichi!? This isn't a court room, this is a shack with little kids having fun! There was no need to yell!)_

As I was about to put my hand down and apologize for raising my voice, Savuru grabbed it and smiled merrily.

"Thank you so much! You're one of the most honest and helpful people I've ever seen, Ryu-chan!"

"R-Ryu-chan?"

"Drou-Senpai adds '-chan' to anyone who does an exchange with her."

"So you call me Drou-chan now, all right?"

When I thought about it, maybe it was a good idea for Mitsurugi not to accept the critique exchange. If it was so awkward for me to handle the casualness, I couldn't imagine how hard it would have been for him.

"Sure. I'm happy to help, Drou-chan."

Still, it was nice seeing I made a kid happy.

"Well, now I'd better critique you! And, oh boy, I thought squinty ruffles was unsymmetrical."

"Actually, I don't want criticism," I interrupted, my eyes narrowed. "I wanna ask you some questions. _In private._ "

"Oh." She seemed to catch the seriousness in my voice. "Of course. Excuse me, everyone, I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

"Yes, Ryu-chan? What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you about a few people," I said as I showed her a picture. "Do you know this person?"

"Oh, Rin-chan! He did a critique exchange with me. He told me that I was perfectly good looking, and the way I was helping others was helpful and informative! It was pretty sad hearing the murderer found him."

"I see," I said as I pulled out another picture. "How about this person?"

"That's Shu-chan. We also did a critique exchange. He was very helpful, telling me that I was respectful and informative. It's a shame he was killed, too."

 _(Are they sure Shuichi-san didn't just die from craziness?)_ I handed her another picture. "And this one?"

"I think his name was Soul-chan. We also did a critique exchange, and he told me that I was doing fine with m-" She seemed to notice the pattern. "I didn't kill them, Ryu-chan!"

"I'm not saying you did. I was only asking you if you knew them." _(Well, Mitsurugi was right. All of the murders did have something to do with her. They all critiqued, rather sugarcoated her. But, still, she seems to love this type of thing, so she doesn't seem to have a motive.)_

[ _Ask further_ ]

 _Drop it_

"Is there anything else you know about them?"

Savuru hesitated, nervously looking for a response.

"S-Soul-chan, well, he didn't need too much help."

I was obviously putting unneeded pressure on a child, and felt it best to drop it.

"It's okay, you've already answered enough. Arigatou, Drou-chan."

 _(Weird. Yes, all of these people did critique exchanges with Savuru, but she seems grateful to them, so it'd be nonsensical for her to kill them. I bet Mitsurugi's already found out why. Damn it!)_

* * *

 _"How dare you. How dare you."_

 **A/N: I added in other Anime references at the end there because I can. =P So anyway, please review, and the next chapter will be out sooner. And sorry this was a bit slow, I'll be putting more MitsuNaru in the next chapter for this shounen-ai fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed in relief as my naked body sank into the warm bath.

 _(This is nice.)_

It was late in the afternoon, and I wasn't getting any leads. I felt all I was doing was putting stress on myself, so I decided to relax in the public bathhouses.

 _(Still,)_ I thought to myself, _(Savuru doesn't seem to have a motive. But the fact every single victim did one of those exchanges with her can't just be a coincidence.)_

I looked up and saw that a door leading into another stall was slightly open. A blush spread across my face as I quickly stood up to close it.

Something was pushing against it, keeping it from closing. _(Come on, you stupid thing! This is embarrassing!)_ As I started to push harder, a hand reached out from the door and grabbed my wrist.

"Be quiet," a familiar deep voice said from behind the door before I had a chance to yell.

"Mitsurugi!?"

"You'll have to excuse this way of communicating," he said. "This is the only private way we can speak to each other. How much have you found out?"

 _Be straightforward_

[ _Be teasing_ ]

"What? Are you asking _me_ for information?"

His grip on my wrist tightened.

"Just answer the damn question."

I chuckled.

"Well, I questioned Savuru-"

"How the hell were you able to get anything out of that girl!?" It was hard not to laugh at the shock in his voice.

 _Be straightforward_

[ _Be teasing_ ]

"I just played along with her game," I said. "You could learn to be a bit more patient."

He pulled back, making me hit my head against the door.

"Whatever, what'd you find out?"

A bubbly feeling fluttered in my gut at the thought of being ahead of him.

"Well, you were right, all of the victims did have something to do with her. They all did a critique exchange with her."

Silence hung over us for a while.

"Were they all harsh on her?"

"Most of them were pretty much just sugarcoating her and her game," I said, losing my smile. "Apparently, I'm the first one to actually be constructive."

"Hmm."

"It doesn't make any sense to me, either."

His grip loosened. I stared down at his hand. It'd lost its firmness to where I could feel its warmth around my wrist. It was gentle, somewhat soothing.

"Uh, c-can you let go, Mitsurugi? I think I need to turn the heat dow-"

"Naruhodou," he interrupted, "didn't you say you did an exchange?"

A chill rose up my spine as I felt my stomach twist, and my face slowly turned blue.

 _(You mean I'm next?)_

The grip grew more firm, but the warmth and gentleness remained.

"There's a chance they might come after you next," he said with a protective tone. "We should probably stay close to each other until we can confirm you're safe."

 _(Good idea, I'll need a shield.)_

[ _"I'll still solve the case first."_ ]

 _"Does this mean the challenge is off?"_

"I'm still solving the case before you."

The door was pushed open. Mitsurugi leaned on the wall behind me, angrily staring me directly in the eye, and keeping a tight grip on my wrist.

"You will, will you?" he asked.

I smirked.

"Haven't you learned by now I'm always one step ahead of you?"

It only took a second for us to notice our position, making heat rush to our faces.

* * *

Without any hesitation, we both quickly went into the changing room. Although he was fully clothed, it was a bit awkward to look straight at Mitsurugi after that experience without my heart skipping an extra beat.

He suddenly wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled me forward.

"All right, let's go."

"Go where?"

"We need answers. And if anyone's got any, it's Savuru."

I started walking on my own.

"I've already questioned her, she doesn't know anything."

"Is her young age really enough to throw you off suspicion?" There was a pause. "You know where she is, right?"

"Yes," I replied. "It's a rundown shack on the outskirts of town, you can't miss it."

On the way there, I kept taking glances at Mitsurugi, feeling my face burn as my eyes narrowed.

 _(I wish mine was that big.)_ Images of his bare body on top of mine crossed my mind. _(Why am I thinking about that? That's gross!)_

* * *

"I take it this is her little clubhouse?"

I nodded.

"She's still mad you didn't play with her."

Savuru opened the door, perking her head up in surprise to see us.

"Ryu-chan!" She closed the door behind her. "Welcome back, do you- Oh, you're squinty ruffles."

 _(Must not laugh.)_

Mitsurugi glared at me, clearing resisting the urge to murder us.

"My name is Mitsurugi Reiji."

I whispered in Savuru's ear,

"From now on, you and I will call him squinty ruffles."

His fist slammed against my head.

"I don't have time for this," he snapped. "I'm investigating the murders, and I'm here to question you."

Savuru's expression faltered, she clearly wasn't over how I'd suspected her yesterday.

"Well," she said, "I'll answer any questions if you give me criticism."

"Who cares about that!?"

"Just play with her," I whispered.

"Do you want me to get killed?"

 _"You and I aren't gonna die."_

[" _Yes._ "]

"Yes."

He hit me again.

"Fine, I'll play your stupid game." Before Savuru could reply, he continued with, "I'd like to start by saying the moment I saw you it took me three glances to tell whether or not you were a boy or a girl."

"Mitsu-"

"And I'd like to add you could lose a few pounds."

 _(I am not in the room right now.)_

Savuru took a moment to stare at him, until happily crying out,

"Squinty ruffles, I take it you're not too good with girls!"

Mitsurugi put a hand to his left ear, frowning.

"Ouch. I guess that's another thing to add, _you're very loud_."

The girl started writing in a notepad.

"You're very helpful, despite your terrible taste in clothing."

The back of his hand struck my face.

"Constantly insulting me isn't 'criticism'."

"Why'd you hit _me_?"

"Do you just not care about how you look?" Savuru asked, putting down the notepad. "People should really just wear what looks good with their coloring."

" **Igi Ari**!"

He seemed to forget he wasn't in his usual area, just like I did.

"Savuru, people have free will. You of all people should know that, you and your club go around randomly insulting people without their permission every five minutes. You should know that people have the rights to express themselves however they want."

The way he spoke was so confident and steady. Just the way he was looking at her, it was clear he was in control. My blush spread.

The overweight child stood still in silence for several seconds. Suddenly, she burst towards Mitsurugi, wrapping her arms around him and putting her cheek to his chest.

"Arigatou, Rei-chan!"

"Rei-!?"

"You're even more blunt and honest than Ryu-chan! I love people like you!"

 _(Rei-chan. I'm gonna have to remember that one, too.)_ "Anyway, Drou-chan, you said you'd answer some questions." She didn't respond. "We're not saying you did it, we just need to know if you know anything."

* * *

 _"How dare you. Why are either of you still allowed to walk this Earth?"_


	4. Chapter 4

Savuru didn't seem to have any answers for our questions, and she didn't know anyone who would want to frame her. We thanked her for her time, and left.

Staring at the ground, I cupped my chin in thought.

 _(Is it really a coincidence? She didn't seem like she was lying.)_

Mitsurugi took my hand, pulling me in a different direction.

"What're you-"

"You and I are supposedly targets now," he said without looking back at me. "We shouldn't be alone in the open, especially at night."

I felt my face redden as I slightly looked down.

* * *

"Well," I said once we were in a room with tight walls and closed doors, "where do we go from here?"

"Savuru isn't completely off the hook yet." He sat next to me. "Did you notice how happy she was with how strict I was being? If she was that happy with that, how 'happy' do you think she was with people sugarcoating her?"

I took a moment to think.

"She does appear to be obsessed with these things," I admitted. "Maybe she was upset with people coddling her, and was driven to murder after it kept going."

"She's not the only person capable of these crimes," Mitsurugi added, crossing his arms. "Her little cult is nothing but nine to twelve-year-olds who grovel at her feet. If she were to complain to any of them, they would no doubt do something that would please their Senpai, even if she didn't ask them directly."

"Would they really go that far, though? Sure, they're kids, but don't they have a sense of morality?"

"They're barely teenagers who spend their days insulting people. I don't think they even know what morality is."

I frowned. I'd found several people to be guilty of murder, but none of them had ever been children.

 _(Has the world gotten this messed up?)_ I thought.

* * *

A slight numbness spread through my fingers and knees, and my eye lids were slow to open.

 _(Did I fall asleep?)_

There was a warm and soothing feeling from behind my eyes that my finger tips were buried into. I craved more of it.

When my eyes opened, I saw that my face and fingers were resting against a piece of cloth. But the it felt more than cloth, it felt like a welcoming warmth that would sing me to sleep. I slightly looked up, and was horrified to see I was in Mitsurugi's arms.

" **Mitsu** -!?" _(How the hell did this happen!?)_

 _Stay in his arms_

[Try _to get out_ ]

 _(I can't stay like this!)_ As I tried to move away, I realized my back was facing the couch, making it harder to get out. _(Damn it! Please, don't do this to me!)_

Right when I was leaning on the top part of the sofa, his small eyes slowly opened. He rolled off the couch in a panic, dragging me down as well.

He loomed on top of me, his wide and shaking eyes staring directly into mine, and my mouth only an inch away from his.

My heart began to beat like a rabbit as my face turned completely red.

"O-ohayo," I said nervously with a forced smile.

His eyes narrowed as a blush tinted his face.

"Ohayo."

I chuckled, trying to subdue the awkwardness.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I was asleep."

The gentle feeling I felt earlier elevated from my body, leaving me with a lost and longing feeling in my gut as my smile faded.

"Just get off the floor," Mitsurugi growled, averting his eyes. "You and I have work to do."

 _(Why'd you_ leave?) I thought as I sat up. _(I wanted to stay with you a while longer.)_ It felt like someone was squeezing my stomach from the inside. _(No.)_

"Would you get off the floor already!?" His eyes narrowed, and his blush spread. "And quit looking at me like that!"

My heart began to race, and my throat tightened as I began to realize why an unknown emotion had overcome my sleep. Flustered, I stood up and headed for the door.

"I'm gonna go question Savuru one more time," I said quickly as I left the room without giving him a chance to reply.

It was fairly early in the morning. The sun was hovering just over the tips of a few buildings, and several people were leaving their homes to go to work. I barely payed any attention to my surroundings, and didn't even notice where I was going.

 _(Please,)_ I stopped walking and leaned against a wall. _(Please don't do this to yourself.)_ My eyes were narrowed, and my fists were shaking. _(He's a man!)_

Without my control, my hands ceased movement. It was like a switch was turned off, and every part of my body had shut down. My knees caved in, and I sunk to the ground against the wall.

All I was allowed to look at was the other wall in front of me, which was enough to tell I was in an alley. My lungs weren't allowed to cry out for help, but were allowed to keep me breathing. The only things I was allowed to move were my eyes, which frantically looked down at my paralyzed body.

 _(What's going on? What's wrong with me?)_

I heard a set of footsteps walk up to me from my right.

"Naruhodou?" I knew that deep voice anywhere. "What're you doing on the ground?"

I stared up at him, desperately wanting to tell him to get out of there. He seemed to notice something was wrong quickly, right as the sound of scissors snapping played behind him. He didn't move, as if they were just touching his back.

"What did you do to him?" he asked, anger in his voice. There was no response. "You're trembling. Aren't you going to kill us?" The scissors snapped next to his head, making some of his silver hair fall to the ground next to me, and blood drip down his cheek. "I see, so you can't do anything unless I'm paralyzed."

Footsteps slowly and quietly played, until after a second of a pause they played loudly and quickly until I couldn't hear them.

Mitsurugi looked behind him, then back to me.

"You can't move, can you?"

With a sigh, he crouched down to put his arms around my back and legs. He elevated me off the ground, and began walking back the way he came.

Even if I could speak, I wouldn't be able to say anything. My head was right next to his chest, and I was able to hear a soothing drum that made my own quicken.

I slightly looked up at the prim prosecutor, my face burning. Being in his arms was a calming and beautiful feeling I never thought could exist. It felt like he would protect me, and would stay by me until I was safe. I never took my eyes off him, even when some of his blood dripped onto my burning face.

My fingers twitched.

 _(I think I can move now.)_

 _Speak up_

[Stay _in his arms_ ]

 _(Well, maybe if it's just for a little while.)_

Eventually, I felt my eyes close, and my consciousness slip.

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself still in Mitsurugi's arms. He was sitting against the wall to the room we were in earlier, staring straight ahead until he noticed I was awake.

"Are you all right? Can you move?"

I didn't respond. I slowly reached up to touch the place where he was still bleeding. He held the hand I was reaching out with, staring me directly in the eye.

"Don't worry about me. It seems like we were right, you are the next target." His grip tightened. "I won't let them touch you."

He moved closer to me, never breaking eye contact. I felt a chill come up my spine as my heart pounded against my chest.

 _(Is this right?)_ I thought.

My eye lids fell as I moved closer to him, not dare breaking eye contact. Our lips were a mere inch away. We looked up when we heard an ear piercing scream ring through the walls.

We rushed outside to see a dead body in front of a shivering girl on her knees.

"I-it wasn't-" It was Savuru. " **It wasn't me! I swear!** "


	5. Chapter 5

Savuru was arrested shortly after we found her in front of the corpse. She said she only found the body while on her way home, but without any evidence to support her claims, she had to be detained.

She looked so terrified when she was arrested, sobbing and screaming that she didn't do anything. When I went to visit her after her parents had left, she seemed to have calmed down, but was still faintly crying.

"Ryu-chan," she said slowly when I entered the room. "I-I didn't-"

"I know." I sat across from her with a light smirk. "Which is why I'm here to do my job," I said, pointing to my badge. "Did I tell you I'm a defense attorney?"

The little girl stared at me, more tears welling up in her dark brown eyes.

"R-Ryu-chan," she whimpered. "H-help me, please-"

"Calm down," I said gently as my smirk became a warm smile. "I can help if I know more about what happened. Did you see anything? Do you know who that man was?"

Savuru slowly sat up, her sobs subduing.

"I-I think his name was Sutou Yuugou," she said. "He and I-" There was a pause. "-did a critique exchange. He told me and my friends were doing fine. Th-that's all I know about him."

I felt my eyes narrow.

 _(There's something off about the way she said that,)_ I noted. "What exactly did he tell you?"

There was a slight pause before, "He just said that my friends and I were doing good."

"Savuru," I said, "I need you to be honest with me."

Silence hung between us for several seconds, until she finally said,

"I should've known I wouldn't be able to fool you." She looked up at me, a blank and emotionless expression on her round face. "He was just as harsh as you and Rei-chan. And so was everyone else."

"Everyone else?"

"The victims. The ones you showed me."

"They were _all_ coming on strong?"

She looked at her hands, as if desperate not to make eye contact with me.

"They told me I was extremely immature, that everyone else in Constructive Criticism was worse, and that I shouldn't be hanging around them. I tried taking their advice, and I tried changing, but-" She put her hands to her face. "No matter what I did, I got the same results. I guess I'm just a terrible person." Her voice cracked in mid-sentence.

Forgetting a glass wall was in between us, I reached out to touch her only for my fingertips to be blocked by the pane.

"I've seen terrible people," I said as I pressed my palm against the barrier. "And trust me, you're nothing like them." She looked up at me as I flashed her a confident smile. "I promise I'll find the real culprit, and get you out from behind these walls."

"Ryu-chan." Savuru wiped her eyes, them smiled back at me. "Arigatou! I promise I'll pay you back!"

 _(Being paid for doing my job? That'd be a first.)_ "I'll be back soon." Still smiling, I stood up and headed for the door.

* * *

"Hmm," I hummed while walking down the sidewalk. _(I said I'd help her, but she was my prime suspect. Should I question some of the people in her club?)_

A sudden force unexpectedly pushed me into a dark alley, my mouth covered by a stern touch as a commanding and quiet voice whispered in my ear,

"Keep quiet."

My cheeks reddened as his hand slowly moved from my mouth. Once he looked me in the eye, I noticed that he'd brushed the bang that'd been cut behind his ear, and the remaining one was hanging in front of his forehead in between his narrow eyes. The blush spread over my nose.

"You talked to Savuru just now, didn't you? What'd she tell you?"

"O-oh, uh, it turns out the victims _weren't_ coddling her. They were just as blunt as we were," I explained at a whisper. "She lied because she was feeling insecure, and thinking negatively about herself."

Mitsurugi glared at the ground, seemingly lost in thought.

"Now this gives the brats in her cult all the more reason to kill for their Senpai."

I slowly nodded.

He stood up straight, giving me some space.

"Let's go then."

"M-matte!"

I grabbed his wrist, and he looked back at me with an eyebrow raised. My heart began to beat rapidly as my face turned red.

 _[ Confess_]

 _Keep quiet_

"Daisuki dakara."

He stared at me in shock, his small eyebrows narrowed.

I didn't even know what I was saying. I'd confessed before I had the chance to stop myself.

Something struck the back of my head, spreading numbness throughout my body, and blackness covering my eyes.

* * *

My eyes slowly elevated only to see a gray wall. I tried to move, but found my wrists chained together. When I looked behind me, I saw silver hair resting against the back of my head. His wrists were chained to mine.

"O-oi, Mitsurugi," I said. "Wake up." No response. "Oi, wake up!"

He moaned, and his head slowly turned to his right to try and to look at me.

"Naruhodou? What happened?"

"I don't know. I think I was knocked out." I turned my head back to the wall, chuckling nervously, my face burning. "You just got hit on the head, too, right? What're the chances that you forgot what I said earlier?"

"What do you mean you love me?" he growled angrily.

I lost my fake smile and hung my head.

"I don't know," I said tiredly. "I know you're a man, but-" My blush spread. "-every time I see you my heart races. And I like it. I want to be next to you, I want to feel you." I felt like crying. "And I- I don't want you to leave me."

Mitsurugi sighed.

"You're a moron," he said. "That's not love, that's exactly how I feel about you."

I turned my head back around to face him. We were silence for a few seconds. I slowly began to smirk as a blush spread across his face. I turned back to the wall to try to hold back my laughter.

" **That wasn't- I- Stop laughing**!"

Snickers and hiccups of joy escaped my lips.

"G-gomen, Mitsurugi," I choked, looking back at his scowl. "I wish I knew that earlier, though."

He sneered and pushed me into the wall, his face completely red.

" **I told you, _that's not what I meant!_ I _don't_ love you, you dumbass!"**

"I love you, too, Mitsurugi," I cried in joy, laughing loudly.

" **Baka-** "

"How dare you," a meek voice whispered from behind me.

"Who's that?" I slowly asked.

Mitsurugi was silent, tightly gripping my hands.

" _How dare either of you talk to Drou-senpai like that_!"

As my body moved to my left without my will, a sharp pain cut my wrist. I let out a cry of pain as I held my bleeding hand, seeing I was no longer chained to my rival. I looked behind me to see he was free and bleeding as well, and a young girl holding a small ax glaring at us.

" **How dare you bastards _insult Drou-senpai_**!"

 **A/N: PHEW. FINALLY, OUT. There was supposed to be more, but I haven't updated in a while, so I thought I'd get this out. But, I don't think it matters, no one's reading this anyway. =P But, it looks like Ryuuichi finally confessed! Too bad Reiji's such a Tsundere. XD Well, tune in next time. ... Me...**


	6. Chapter 6

_(Isn't that Minorin-)_ I thought as I quickly stood up, holding my cut.

The girl gripped the everyday kitchen knife in her hands, grunting angrily with her head hung.

"Drou-senpai," she whispered as she tilted her head to the ceiling, as if we had completely vanished from her sight. "Don't worry-" She smiled. "I'll make sure they get what they deserve for insulting you, my queen."

Mitsurugi grabbed her wrist and held it above her head.

"I wonder what Savuru would say if she knew you were the reasons for her problems," he said as he pried the knife from her small hand.

Minorin didn't seem to notice he'd taken her weapon. She looked up at him, her eyes narrowed and curious.

"What problems?" she sneered.

 _(She doesn't know yet.)_ I put my hand against my pocket as I slowly backed away. _(Of course my phone's gone.)_

"Savuru was found next to the corpse of Sutou Yuugou-san, and has been framed for your actions."

There was no response. I continued to back up, reaching behind me without taking my eyes from the scene. My hand found a doorknob.

"Uso," Minorin whispered. "Uso." Her eyes immediately turned to me as I opened the door. " **What're you doing**!? **Somebody get him**!"

Dashing footsteps sprinted up behind me. They were coming too quickly, I didn't have the chance to move. The moment I turned around, a knife was an inch from my face.

" **Naruhodou**!"

Arms wrapped around me, and blood that was not my own flew in front of my eyes. Mitsurugi was standing still with the knife in his shoulder, holding me tightly in his arms. All that managed to escape my lips were,

"Mitsurugi?"

There was complete stillness, until he looked down at the young child with a pristine, grim expression. His eyes were completely narrowed, and his pupils seemed to have shrunk.

One arm kept a firm grip on me, the other slowly rose, then plummeted against the small head. I couldn't avert my eyes from him.

"Teme," a small voice growled.

"Tell me," he said as he turned to glare at Minorin. "It was all right for you to stab whoever insulted your Senpai. Does that mean it's all right for me to break the neck of whoever tries to hurt _him_?"

She growled as she picked up the knife he'd dropped when he ran over to shield me.

"Don't say that like he's equal to Drou-senpai."

It'd felt like my pulse had ceased. All I could do was stare helplessly up at him, the notice of blood leaking from my wrist escaping me. A loud noise sounded to my right. I turned my head slightly to see Minorin on the ground, unconscious.

"She really did need us to be paralyzed." I looked back up at him, as he turned his head back to me. "Are you all right?"

All I could do was nod.

He let out a sigh that was followed by a small smile.

* * *

" **Ryu-chan**!"

Savuru bolted towards me, clinging to my suit.

"Sav-"

She lightly cried into my chest, gripping tenaciously onto my clothes.

"Everyone was in on it, right?" she whispered. "What's gonna happen to them?"

"They," I said slowly as I knelt in front of her, "are going to be punished. And, it may be a while until you can see them again."

There was silence from both of us as she looked at the ground, sniveling.

"What do I do now?"

Smiling gently, I ruffled her hair.

"Go home for a while. Take the advice the victims gave you, and come back when you've gotten better."

With a quick swing of her hand, the tears were gone and a smile was on her face.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Ryu-chan. I promise next time you see me, I'll be able to give you proper criticism!"

My smile couldn't help but widen. Seeing how eccentric and cheerful she was reminded me too much of Mayoi-chan.

"I can't wait for that, Drou-chan." Above her head, I saw a familiar red clad figure walk past the door way. "Excuse me, I have something I need to talk about with someone."

I entered the room. Mitsurugi turned around to face me after I closed the door with a blank expression reflecting mine. My smile returned.

"I had no idea you loved me so much!"

" **I told you, that's not what I meant**!" he roared, blushing with a scowl.

" 'Is it all right for me to break the neck of whoever hurts _him_?' " I quoted, deepening my voice. I burst out into laughter as I walked further into the room. "I have no idea what I was so nervous about!"

"I-I did not say that!" he snapped.

I faced him, still chuckling.

"I heard you."

" **I did not _say that_**!"

I was tempted to keep teasing him, he was so adorable in denial. Behind him, I saw Savuru smiling directly at me. As Mitsurugi turned around to see what I was looking at, she pushed him forward.

" _Thank you for believing in me,_ " a voice whispered, barely reaching my ears.

It was like deja vu. My back was against the wall, and he was looming over me, barely an inch away.

We both looked behind him to see Savuru waving at us from behind the door. It closed immediately before the vase Mitsurugi threw could hit her.

 _(Please,)_ I thought, _(don't take this warmth away again.)_

Mitsurugi stayed in that half turned position for a few seconds.

"Naruhodou," he said suddenly. He turned back around to face me, his face pink and his eyebrows slightly narrowed. "Daisuki, Naruhodou."

I smiled again, a spark in my eyes.

"Eto-" He weaved his fingers through mine. "-I'm not sure how to do this."

"I-" I lost the smile as heat rushed to my face. "-I think our eyes are supposed to be closed."

We made eye contact, our faces both burning. Without a word, our eyes tightly shut as our lips met.

The tension started to disperse as I realized, I wanted to do this for years. I wanted to do this back when we were kids. I always had a specific feeling for the silver haired perfectionist, but I thought it was just gratitude.

I wanted this. I wanted to touch him, I wanted to feel him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, entering deeper into him, as he let me in with a warm embrace.

As we separated, he held my face, staring lustfully into my eyes.

"You know," he said, "maybe this could be fun."

"Aww," a cry came from behind him. "You two are so cute!"

This time, it was the table that went flying towards the door.

"You're gonna have to pay for both of those, you know," I said with a smirk.

* * *

It felt good to be in the familiar atmosphere of my hometown. I was hoping I got back in time to great my assistant at the train station, and that's when a thought came to mind.

 _(How the hell is Mayoi-chan going to react to this!?)_

" **Naruhodou-kun**!"

I knew that cheerful call anywhere. A young girl in purple leaped at me from behind, trapping me in a hug.

"Mayoi-!?"

"I missed you!" the young girl chirped as I turned around to face her. "Well, what happened while I was gone? I didn't miss too much, did I?"

"Well, actually, I've got something to tell you-"

"Please don't let it be onee-chan."

"I- What?"

She hung her head.

"I can tell just by looking at you that you've got a new girlfriend. I just hope it isn't Natsumi-san."

"Actually, I-" I was elevated off of the ground, hanging over someone's shoulder. "Oi-!"

"Mitsurugi-san!?" Mayoi cried in shock. "What're you-"

"We're going on a date." He glared at her. "Do _not_ follow."

He walked away, carrying me over his shoulder as I waved goodbye to Mayoi-chan. She smiled.

"Nice," I heard her whisper.

 _(Now that I think about it, this is the third time this month he's carried me.)_ "I think I should make you my personal taxi."

"Urusai," he growled.

My smile widened as I wrapped my arms around him.

 _(Let's stay this way.)_

 **A/N: THERE! FINALLY! DONE! Took me long enough, amiright? So anyways, later I'll be posting the multiple choices, and the multiple endings all in one chapter. This was the good ending, and I decided to take it because I need my MitsuNaru fluff~ And yes, I do think Mitsurugi is the seme, and you can't make me change my mind!**


	7. Alternate choices Bonus ending!

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, but I'm finally here with the alternate dialogue, options, and endings. And it'll be revealed who sent the letter, this time around. ;) So, without further adieu...**

 _(Hmm. Settling down.)_

 _Would be awesome_

 _[Would be interfering]_

 _(Why am I thinking about that? I don't have time for romance!)_

 **A/N: 16's too lazy to write out everything word for word, so we'll just skip to the changes...**

"Oh, thank goodness," he whispered, then at a normal voice, "There you are, Naruhodou, I've been looking for you."

"Would you wait, attorney-san!?" a voice cried from inside. "I just need a little-"

He walked up to me and turned me around. "Don't we have a hearing in half an hour? We need to get going." He whispered in my ear, "Play along or I'll kill you."

 _(Yup, that's Mitsurugi.)_

"Attorney-san-"

"Perhaps we could do this some other time."

I didn't see who he was evading.

 **A/N: So, basically, if Naruhodou doesn't think about marriage, then Mitsurugi won't put him on his back, he'll only take him away. Not much, but this actually plays a part in getting the good ending.**

 _[Be straightforward]_

 _Be teasing_

"Well, I questioned Savuru-"

"How were you able to get any information out of that girl!?"

It was hard not to laugh at the shock in his voice.

 _[Be straightforward]_

 _Be teasing_

"I played her game."

 **A/N: Cut to the important part- Well, actually, they're both important. If you chose, 'Does this mean the challenge is off?' The talking will just continue. If you chose 'I'm still solving this case first,' he'll either back you into the wall and have a slight tease, or keep talking. The tease won't happen unless you get him mad. Like in this instance, if you chose that, he'll just keep talking without the tease. Moving on~**

 **Actually, the next one depends on how you've been doing. If he's carried you piggy back, or if you've had the tease from earlier, or both, then this'll happen.**

 _[You and I aren't gonna die!"]_

 _"Yes."_

"You and I aren't gonna die," I whispered.

He was so close, I felt my guard fall as a blush tinted my cheeks. He walked away from me.

"F-fine," he said, "I'll play your stupid game.

 _(Was that-? Did he also blush over me? Or did I imagine that?)_

 **A/N: I couldn't think of better words for that. But, if you don't get any of the previous choices like the piggy back or the tease, this'll happen.**

"You and I aren't gonna die," I whispered.

He was so close, I felt my guard fall as a blush tinted my cheaks. He rolled his eyes and walked away from me.

"Fine," he said, "I'll play your stupid game."

 **A/N: It looks like we're leaning towards one of the bad endings. Heheheh.**

 _[Stay in his arms]_

 _Try to get out_

I grew less tense as my eyelids fell.

 _(Maybe- maybe I could stay like this for a while.)_

 **A/N: What happens after this also depends on how secretive you've been. If you've gotten at least two out of the piggy back, tease, or closeness from earlier, then Mitsurugi'll roll out of the coach in embarrassment. If you've only gotten one or none of the choices, then he'll just leave the coach and you with it. But the outcome that I got in the actual story will be the same no matter what. Either way, this is the moment where Naruhodou realizes he loves Mitsurugi.**

 _Stay in his arms_

 _[Speak up]_

"M-Mitsurugi," I said slowly, "I-I think I can walk now."

He slowly put me down. I stumbled and fell into his chest, feeling my face burn.

"You sure you're okay?"

There was no point in lying to myself. I knew I was in love with him.

A scream came from just around the corner.

 **A/N: And now it's time for the big confession scene. This one will actually depend on how you've been playing the game. If you've been secretive throughout it all like I've been so far, then this'll happen when they're in the cave tied up together.**

"I don't know," I said, my head hung. "I just don't know. I love you."

Mitsurugi didn't reply. There was just silence.

 **A/N: If you didn't confess, nothing will happen there. But, if you did confess under the circumstances, this'll happen.**

The edge pierced my socket. I held my eye, screaming in pain as I fell on the floor.

 **A/N: If you don't confess, Mitsurugi will pull you back, but won't shield you like he did in my play through. He'll just pull you away before the knife can stab you, and Naruhodou will blush. Again~ Now, here's the fun part.**

I followed him into the room. He turned around to face me, a slight look of disgust barely making its way on his face. A painful sense gripped my gut as I felt my eyebrows twitch closer to each other.

"I disgust you, don't I?" I grew more anxious as my voice cracked. "When I was being stabbed, why didn't you help me!?"

He didn't answer. I stepped forward and grabbed his cravat, pulling his lips into mine. It only lasted for a few seconds until he pushed me off of him, scowling. I helplessly stared up at him, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I let go of him, hanging my head.

"I see," I said. "Sayounara, Mitsurugi."

Keeping my head hung, I walked out the door, oblivious to the streaks of water dripping down my face.

I never saw him after that. I've lost him again, this time never to have him come back to me. He left me, because I loved him. By now, he's probably forgotten even my name, but pain still resides in my heart, because I can't ever forget him.

 **A/N: That's the bad ending. There are two neutral endings, which will only come if you don't confess, and the first one will go like this in that room.**

I followed him into the room. He turned around to face me, and sighed.

"These types of things always happen to us, don't they?"

"Mitsurugi-" I couldn't complete my sentence. I was scared, and I knew if I admitted how I felt things would only end poorly for the both of us. "I guess we should call this a draw, then, right?"

"Perhaps," he replied, crossing his arms. "Not that it matters, just so long as the truth is divulged." A familiar gentle and grateful smile appeared on his face, as apposed to his usual cocky smirk. "Maybe next time we'll be having an actual competition."

I forced my lips to mirror his smile.

"I can't make any promises."

It felt like a knife was going through my chest.

He chuckled and turned around.

"I'll see you later, Naruhodou Ryuuichi," he said with a slight wave. With that, he was gone.

The smile faded as pain and regret rolled down my face. What kept me from snapping completely, was that Mitsurugi was still smiling. Just so long as I could continue to see him happy, staying alive still had a purpose.

 **A/N: That's the neutral ending if you hadn't done anything to get Mitsurugi to like you back. Here's what happens if he does like you back.**

I followed him into the room. He turned around, his expression faltering slightly when he noticed me. He turned back around.

"Wh-what? I'm leaving."

"Mitsurugi-" I couldn't complete my sentence. I was scared, and I knew if I admitted how I felt things would only end poorly for the both of us. "I guess we should call this a draw, then, right?"

"Whatever!" He seemed stiff and defensive. "I don't know why I challenged you in the first place."

I tilted my head and walked closer to him.

"Are you okay?"

He swiftly turned around once I touched him, his eyes narrowed and his face flustered.

"I'm just fine!" he snapped. "Just- just leave me alone right now. Baka."

He angrily walked away from me.

 _(Mitsurugi? Why are you so mad?)_

 **A/N: So really, you'll get a Tsundere Mitsurugi~~~ Which I wouldn't mind. *squee* So anyway, those are all of the endings I've got. MATTE! There's more! If you get all of these endings, you'll unlock a bonus ending!**

I straightened my tie as sweat dripped down my face. My hands were shaking, and my heart was pounding. I was so nervous I could die.

 _(Did it really happen only a week ago?)_

A week from then, Mitsurugi and I had crossed paths on a bridge over a lake. He had asked me to meet him there over the phone, saying he had something important to tell me.

"Oi, Mitsurugi," I said once I saw him. "What did you want to talk about?"

He avoided eye contact, holding his left arm. With a grunt, he held something right in front of my face. It was a diamond ring.

"This is _not_ a marriage proposal!" he cried, his face completely red. "I'm simply requesting that we live together until we die!"

I stared into his eyes for several seconds, not blinking once. I felt my lips stretch up to my eyes as I leaped forward towards him.

" **Mitsurugi**!"

My arms wrapped around his torso as my head pressed against his chest.

So then there I was in a white tux, my forehead drenched.

I walked outside, and saw a familiar young girl about to knock on the door.

"Drou-chan?"

"Hi, Ryu-chan!" she chirped as she jumped up to hug me. Once she let go, she walked backwards, cupping her chin and looking at me from head to toe in thought. "May I give you some criticism?"

It was too hard not to laugh from her innocence.

"Sure."

"Your tie is a bit crooked, and you could lose the flower on your chest."

I chuckled as I took the flower from my pocket.

"Thanks, but it cost a lot. Where should I put it?"

"Hmm." Savuru pulled me down by my tie to eye length, and put the flower in my hair. "There!"

I felt myself blush from her innocence as I stood up and straightened it.

"Arigatou. It looks nice." I sighed and put my hands to my side. "It's funny. If I hadn't gotten that letter to go to Teiryo, then we probably wouldn't be here."

"Actually-" Savuru rubbed her fingers together. "-I wrote the letter."

"You did? How-" I had too many questions. "-how did you get up on my two story building?"

"I had one of the people following me do it. I was scared, and I thought you could help. I didn't know the murders were because of me." She hung her head.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled gently at her as I ruffled her hair. "It was the best thing that ever happened to me."

My smile seemed to be mirrored.

"Oh! By the way, could you please help squinty ruffles out? He won't take my advice, as usual."

I laughed.

"He doesn't ever change, does he?"

After a minute of walking down the aisle, I saw Mitsurugi standing in the hallway with his arms crossed, looking around restlessly. When he caught sight of me, he stiffened, as if he was glued to that spot.

I moved closer to him and grabbed his cravat, straightening it out.

"For a rich prosecutor, you sure are sloppy."

He sighed through his nostrils as he averted his eyes from me.

"Urusai, Naruhodou."

Still holding his clothing, I looked up at him happily.

"Shouldn't you be calling me 'Ryuuichi' now?"

He blushed, turning his head more.

"Urusai-" His words were slow. With a scowl, he locked eyes with me. "-Ryuuichi."

I felt my face turn completely red, as my heart began to pound violently against my chest. I shook him.

" **What are you being so casual for** **!? It's Naruhodou! _Naruhodou_**!"

"You said I should call you that, Ryuuichi."

" **Stop that**!"

* * *

I thought I was going to die as I walked down the aisle to my soon-to-be husband. Looking back, I had nothing to be nervous about. I was about to enter a new life with the man I'd loved since I was nine.

As I stared into the small gray eyes gazing lovingly into my own, a smile slipped past my notice. My heart beat had retarded as my hands indulged in his warmth. How could I not smile when I was about to become one with the most wonderful person I'd ever met.

When our lips met, it was an even greater feeling than the first time. Any anxiety in either of us had faded, as our souls seemed to connect.

* * *

We were both on his couch that night, his arm around me.

"Hey," I said, "which one of us should take the other's last name?"

He smirked.

"I will never have your name attached to me for as long as I live."

I laughed.

"Okay, I'll take your name, then."

"I'm still going to call you 'Naruhodou'."

"That's fine."

 _(Mitsurugi Ryuuichi.)_ I rested my head on his shoulder. _(Has a nice ring to it.)_

 **A/N: Soooo, as you can tell, I am a super sappy sucker for sweet and fluffy endings~~ I love writing wedding scenes so much! So, anyway, hope you all enjoyed this. All two of you... Please review this, and make me feel like this was worth something... =( So anyway, Naruhodou and Mitsurugi are together at last! Yay!**


End file.
